


Reto 3 - Insufriblemente idiota y valiente

by Harrython



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrython/pseuds/Harrython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los fictions que responden al Reto #3 del Harrython!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Mi pequeño Gran idiota valiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta al reto #3 de [Anneth_mal_foi](http://anneth-mal-foi.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:Drarry
> 
> Disclaimer:Los personajes de J.k. no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran no batallaría con postear en el livejournal, nop, simplemente sacaría otro libro… Oh la cruel realidad…

Era un idiota, ¿Qué otra manera había de clasificarlo? Había peleado por él, a pesar de que le había dicho que no valía la pena, así que ahora le miraba con esos ojos acusadores mientras le entregaba una poción para el  dolor.

Habían decidido ir a Hogsmade  a pasar el rato y para dulcificar el día las sombras de Potter se habían quedado en el castillo aumentando la población de Weasleys en el mundo o simplemente compartiendo asquerosos besos y poniéndose todos acarameladitos en un rincón.

Por lo que Draco pensó que sería un día perfecto, pero nada más unas pocas vueltas por ahí y ya se habían topado con problemas.

La guerra había terminado y a pesar de que Draco había sido un reconocido espía condecorado, algunas personas aun lo marcaban con la estigma de mortifago y lo insultaban en la calle. Para el rubio tratar con esas personas era bastante simple, una mirada desde el hombro una sonrisita de superioridad y seguir como si un molesto bicho hubiese zumbado en su oído.

Pero resultaba bastante difícil hacer eso cuando el molesto insecto media más que Goyle y venía acompañado de su amigo orangután.

-¿Qué dijiste?-A eso aumentarle el venir con el idiota de su novio gryffindor la situación resultaba caótica.

-Me oíste Potter, el problema es que un héroe como tú se está revolcando con una puta sucia como Malfoy, esa basura de mortifago no –Pero el idiota sin cerebro había dejado de hablar cuando el idiota de su pareja se le pareció olvidar que podía utilizar magia y se lanzó indiscriminadamente al cuerpo del gigantón a puñetazos. Claro que el rubio, más civilizado, había dejado fuera de combate al orangután, con un hechizo, pero se olvido en el calor del momento del otro gigante musculoso, quien se acercó dispuesto a masacrarle.

Le había lanzado un puño tan rápido que estaba seguro no podría librarse, y el resignado rubio se hizo a la idea de amanecer con un morado, pero el estúpido gryffindor se había atravesado evitando que le golpearan. Como si él fuera una mujer, faltara más…

Después de eso había hechizado tanto al par de grandulones que seguramente les había quitado las ganas de volver a insultar a la gente de por vida. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora estaba en su cuarto tratando de curar el ojo morado de su increíblemente estúpido novio.

-Debimos irnos en cuanto se acercaron-gruñó molesto colocando el hielo en el ojo.

-Pero te insultaron-Rebatió el ojiesmeralda haciendo bizcos para mirarle, sin sus lentes era bastante indefenso.

-Ellos, mis vecinos, mis padres, el mundo, ¿Qué más da?-Cuando había decidido cambiar de bando sus padres estaban del otro lado y después de la guerra le habían acusado de traidor a la familia. Eso no le importaba, no  le agradaba que su Padre no quisiera sus visitas, pero tampoco es como si quisiera ir a verle a Azkaban. Y las cosas habían estado mucho peor cuando su relación con el salvador del mundo mágico había salido a la luz, había tenido semanas llenas de correo insultante y peligroso (alguno incluso de su padre) y cada vez que salía tenía que cuidarse las espaldas.

Pero nada de eso le importo, tenía a la gente adecuada a su lado y sobre todo tenia a Harry… así que ¿Qué importaba que un molesto mosquito zumbara en su oído?

-Eso fue estúpido Harry-Reprendió realizando un hechizo básico de curación que su padrino le había enseñado-¿Qué tienen los Gryffindor’s con cuidarse a sí mismos?

-¿Qué tienen los Slytherins con salir huyendo?-Se miraron con ojos furiosos un instante, como si fuese tan grande la costumbre que pareciese difícil de romper, luego la mirada esmeralda se suavizó en una arrepentida llena de cariño-No me gusto que te insultaran así…

 -Harry-exigió colocando ambas manos en su cintura completamente listo para el regaño- Eso fue horriblemente estúpido, el tipo le dobla la altura a Goyle y tú te lanzaste a puño limpio… reverendo idiota ¿no sabes que las cosas pudieron resultar mal?...

-Lo sé…

-Pudieron darte una paliza, o peor darme a mí una paliza- los ojos verdes le miraron con culpa y el platinado no pudo evitar que su molestia se evaporara rápidamente-eres tan… eres tan…

La idea vino a su cabeza y no pudo detener la sonrisa maligna que cruzo por su rostro.

-Harry James Potter eres un dolor de cabeza, tan indiscutiblemente idiota…-Aventó el paño que sostenía el hielo caminando lentamente a la puerta de su habitación- Pero también eres indiscutiblemente valiente… ¿Quién más que tu se lanzaría a puños con un gorila solo porque me insultó? Eso debo reconocértelo…

El pelinegro sonrió con una calidez que casi logró que desistiera en su castigo, pero le había puesto el alma en un hilo el ver como se trenzaba a golpes con semejante animal.

-…Aunque no creo que la señorita Granger piense lo mismo cuando le cuente-Sonrió cuando la cara del elegido palideció notablemente, se lo merecía-menos podre detener a Granger si decide contarlo a Macgonagall…

Con una ligera sonrisa se retiró a toda prisa de su cuarto sintiendo como Potter despertaba de su letargo corriendo para alcanzarle.

Tenía que reconocerlo, cuando el salvaje había tratado de arremeter en su contra Draco estaba muy asustado, era su integridad después de todo la que estaba en peligro, y el ver a Harry interponerse de cierta forma había asegurado la imagen de caballero con armadura brillante que el  rubio tanto amaba. Pero claro estaba seguro que si eso alguna vez se le escapara el alocado Gryffindor buscaría los problemas como el aire. “Eres un indiscutible idiota, valiente Potter”…Sonrió con ternura, mientras gritaba  por los pasillos totalmente divertido el nombre de Granger.


	3. Mi pequeño Gran idiota valiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta al reto #3 de [Anneth_mal_foi](http://anneth-mal-foi.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:Drarry
> 
> Disclaimer:Los personajes de J.k. no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran no batallaría con postear en el livejournal, nop, simplemente sacaría otro libro… Oh la cruel realidad…

Era un idiota, ¿Qué otra manera había de clasificarlo? Había peleado por él, a pesar de que le había dicho que no valía la pena, así que ahora le miraba con esos ojos acusadores mientras le entregaba una poción para el  dolor.

Habían decidido ir a Hogsmade  a pasar el rato y para dulcificar el día las sombras de Potter se habían quedado en el castillo aumentando la población de Weasleys en el mundo o simplemente compartiendo asquerosos besos y poniéndose todos acarameladitos en un rincón.

Por lo que Draco pensó que sería un día perfecto, pero nada más unas pocas vueltas por ahí y ya se habían topado con problemas.

La guerra había terminado y a pesar de que Draco había sido un reconocido espía condecorado, algunas personas aun lo marcaban con la estigma de mortifago y lo insultaban en la calle. Para el rubio tratar con esas personas era bastante simple, una mirada desde el hombro una sonrisita de superioridad y seguir como si un molesto bicho hubiese zumbado en su oído.

Pero resultaba bastante difícil hacer eso cuando el molesto insecto media más que Goyle y venía acompañado de su amigo orangután.

-¿Qué dijiste?-A eso aumentarle el venir con el idiota de su novio gryffindor la situación resultaba caótica.

-Me oíste Potter, el problema es que un héroe como tú se está revolcando con una puta sucia como Malfoy, esa basura de mortifago no –Pero el idiota sin cerebro había dejado de hablar cuando el idiota de su pareja se le pareció olvidar que podía utilizar magia y se lanzó indiscriminadamente al cuerpo del gigantón a puñetazos. Claro que el rubio, más civilizado, había dejado fuera de combate al orangután, con un hechizo, pero se olvido en el calor del momento del otro gigante musculoso, quien se acercó dispuesto a masacrarle.

Le había lanzado un puño tan rápido que estaba seguro no podría librarse, y el resignado rubio se hizo a la idea de amanecer con un morado, pero el estúpido gryffindor se había atravesado evitando que le golpearan. Como si él fuera una mujer, faltara más…

Después de eso había hechizado tanto al par de grandulones que seguramente les había quitado las ganas de volver a insultar a la gente de por vida. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora estaba en su cuarto tratando de curar el ojo morado de su increíblemente estúpido novio.

-Debimos irnos en cuanto se acercaron-gruñó molesto colocando el hielo en el ojo.

-Pero te insultaron-Rebatió el ojiesmeralda haciendo bizcos para mirarle, sin sus lentes era bastante indefenso.

-Ellos, mis vecinos, mis padres, el mundo, ¿Qué más da?-Cuando había decidido cambiar de bando sus padres estaban del otro lado y después de la guerra le habían acusado de traidor a la familia. Eso no le importaba, no  le agradaba que su Padre no quisiera sus visitas, pero tampoco es como si quisiera ir a verle a Azkaban. Y las cosas habían estado mucho peor cuando su relación con el salvador del mundo mágico había salido a la luz, había tenido semanas llenas de correo insultante y peligroso (alguno incluso de su padre) y cada vez que salía tenía que cuidarse las espaldas.

Pero nada de eso le importo, tenía a la gente adecuada a su lado y sobre todo tenia a Harry… así que ¿Qué importaba que un molesto mosquito zumbara en su oído?

-Eso fue estúpido Harry-Reprendió realizando un hechizo básico de curación que su padrino le había enseñado-¿Qué tienen los Gryffindor’s con cuidarse a sí mismos?

-¿Qué tienen los Slytherins con salir huyendo?-Se miraron con ojos furiosos un instante, como si fuese tan grande la costumbre que pareciese difícil de romper, luego la mirada esmeralda se suavizó en una arrepentida llena de cariño-No me gusto que te insultaran así…

 -Harry-exigió colocando ambas manos en su cintura completamente listo para el regaño- Eso fue horriblemente estúpido, el tipo le dobla la altura a Goyle y tú te lanzaste a puño limpio… reverendo idiota ¿no sabes que las cosas pudieron resultar mal?...

-Lo sé…

-Pudieron darte una paliza, o peor darme a mí una paliza- los ojos verdes le miraron con culpa y el platinado no pudo evitar que su molestia se evaporara rápidamente-eres tan… eres tan…

La idea vino a su cabeza y no pudo detener la sonrisa maligna que cruzo por su rostro.

-Harry James Potter eres un dolor de cabeza, tan indiscutiblemente idiota…-Aventó el paño que sostenía el hielo caminando lentamente a la puerta de su habitación- Pero también eres indiscutiblemente valiente… ¿Quién más que tu se lanzaría a puños con un gorila solo porque me insultó? Eso debo reconocértelo…

El pelinegro sonrió con una calidez que casi logró que desistiera en su castigo, pero le había puesto el alma en un hilo el ver como se trenzaba a golpes con semejante animal.

-…Aunque no creo que la señorita Granger piense lo mismo cuando le cuente-Sonrió cuando la cara del elegido palideció notablemente, se lo merecía-menos podre detener a Granger si decide contarlo a Macgonagall…

Con una ligera sonrisa se retiró a toda prisa de su cuarto sintiendo como Potter despertaba de su letargo corriendo para alcanzarle.

Tenía que reconocerlo, cuando el salvaje había tratado de arremeter en su contra Draco estaba muy asustado, era su integridad después de todo la que estaba en peligro, y el ver a Harry interponerse de cierta forma había asegurado la imagen de caballero con armadura brillante que el  rubio tanto amaba. Pero claro estaba seguro que si eso alguna vez se le escapara el alocado Gryffindor buscaría los problemas como el aire. “Eres un indiscutible idiota, valiente Potter”…Sonrió con ternura, mientras gritaba  por los pasillos totalmente divertido el nombre de Granger.


End file.
